


Previous Animosities Sometimes Become Playful Friendships

by Sanderssidesoneshots



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [81]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Gen, In-Laws, M/M, Multi, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots
Summary: Remy attempts to find the room he has to prepare for the festivities, but it seems there are already people in the room. Perhaps Remy can make the best of it.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman & Dark Creativity | Remus & Emile Picani & Logic | Logan & Sleep | Remy
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861846
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Previous Animosities Sometimes Become Playful Friendships

Having made his way into his assigned space, Remy shouldered the door in front of him open. He was looking at the ground, very much lost in his own thoughts so it took a few steps of walking in to finally look up and stop short.

Remy’s mouth fell open a little, before he snapped it quickly shut and instead opted for a scowl at the other inhabitants in the room.

In front of Remy, there were two men who were no stranger to him, but he most certainly wasn’t thrilled to have to share this room with them. They didn’t appear to observe Remy even coming in, that was understandable as Remy was naturally light on his toes by nature of being a fae, but they did turn when Remy cleared his throat. 

“Prince, Duke, I was unaware we were going to be put in this room together to prepare for the proceedings. I hope I didn’t disturb you with my sudden presence. I do wish to remain cordial here, despite our… previous animosities towards one another.” Remy said, clasping his hands tight in front of him. 

Stunned by his words, Prince and Duke both stayed silent for a moment. They both glanced at each other with a meaning that escaped Remy as he stood there in a lack of comprehension..

Their surprise was because Remy had already learned both of their names, Remus and Roman, from his son, Emile. 

Roman and Remus’s adoptive son, Logan, had shown interest in Emile and had met Remy without the knowledge of what they both were. Logan, the sweet and lovable dork Remy had come to learn Logan was, had given both of his parental figure’s true names away as well as his own.

So, let's just say tensions were high on both sides when the human side of the relationship found out. Being able to control Remus and Roman’s baby? They didn’t stand for it. 

Luckily, the deception of both of their identities hadn’t made too much of a wedge between the two lovebirds. In fact, Emile and Logan’s relationship only grew stronger by the day once Logan found out.

The twins and Remy? Not so much.

Remy and the ‘terrible twins’ had been in a passive aggressive war of attrition ever since thaan. Emile and Logan were always oblivious of either side's death glares and dirty looks that came when they couldn’t coverly cause one or the other some kind of misfortune whenever they met.

So for the twins to have Remy in the same room with them, being respectful and not glaring like so many times before. They had a right to be a little more than skeptical.

But it was true, Remy never wanted to do anything to hurt either side of their relationship, especially with feuding silently on an important day. And so for the first time, he had extended an olive branch, a chance for mutual cease-fire.

Remus finally spoke for the both of them.

“Okay, we… also agree to be cordial...” 

Remy almost breathed a sigh of relief before he caught a glimpse of Roman’s wicked smile that held the promise of something. His heart dropped to his feet for a moment.

“...until after the wedding today.”

Remy smirked, dropping his own facade of neutrality in favor of mirroring back the sentiment.

“Oh, I anticipate the moment.”

And for the first time, instead of a flicker of protectiveness surging through him when he was challenged, Remy actually had a wave of real amusement and excitement course through him.

Maybe… things weren’t so bad between the in-laws after all. 


End file.
